fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ohara Kazumi
Ohara Kazumi is one of the main cures and later one of the main villains in Connected ♪ Pretty Cure. Kazumi is a clever and polite girl. She has a love for music and plays the electric guitar. After meeting Euphoria, she became Cure Choice, a legendary warrior who represents the infinite choices that can be made. Appearance Kazumi is a tall girl with very pale skin. She has sharp and shiny indigo eyes and short, messy raisin purple hair, which she usually wears down. Kazumi is quite an edgy girl, and has a style that other people think of as cool. Her usual outfit consists of a black tank top underneath a lilac shirt in which the name of her favorite band, "HE:ART Beats", is written in light purple. She also wears light blue shorts, a dark purple and black flannel shirt tied to her waist, long white socks and high top purple shoes, as well as a black choker. As Cure Choice, her hair remains the same length, however the color turns into periwinkle purple and a few stripes are braided. Personality Kazumi is a very clever and quick, besides having a sharp wit and sometimes being mean. But she is usually polite and kind, and tries her best to be friends with everyone. Kazumi has a very sarcastic sense of humor and is quite funny, which made her become very popular at school. She may not show it often, but she cares deeply for her friends. However, Kazumi is quite cold, judgmental, rancorous and blunt as well, and it's easy to see when she dislikes someone, such as Ueno Chie. She hates to see others mistreating her friends. Because of her skill to play both the violin and electric guitar, Kazumi is considered really cool by other students, and is admired by most. Most of the time, Kazumi displays a confident and calm personality, but it's revealed that she's unstable and not always as confident in herself as she seems, and has some self-esteem issues, which are one of the key points for her fight with Sachika. Relationships Ariyoshi Sachika - Kazumi was Sachika's first friend, and was the person who inspired Sachika to become a better person. The two of them are always together and care deeply for each other. However, after Sachika befriended Ueno Chie, Kazumi started getting jealous of their close bond, especially since she disliked Chie. Their friendship then started to fall apart due to the prophecy of the dark cure, her jealousy and her resentment of Sachika for being "better", until she finally decided to cut their connection and they fought against each other. Eventually, the cures got Kazumi to admit she still loved Sachika, and their friendship was somewhat restored. Ueno Chie - Since Chie told Sachika that she would never have friends, Kazumi nurtured a deep anger towards her, and was extremely judgmental and harsh to her, even after she apologized. It was partially Chie's friendship with Sachika that made Kazumi join the Dark Agonia. Cure Choice "The strong energy of alternativeness! Cure Choice!" 代替性の強いエネルギー！ キュアチョイス！ Daitai-sei no tsuyoi enerugī! Kyua Choisu! Cure Choice '(キュアチョイス ''Kyua Choisu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kazumi. She controls the power of the electricity and electric instruments, representing the many choices everyone has through life. Kazumi can only transform in Cure Choice when she's with Ariyoshi Sachika, known as Cure Butterfly. Later, when she cuts her ties to Sachika and joins the Dark Agonia, her part of the Harmonious Link shared by her and her former friend is corrupted, thus Kazumi is unable to become Cure Choice again until later in the series. Attacks Cure Choice has the power of the electricity and music, with most of her attacks being based on lightning and electric instruments. '''Energy Notes is Cure Choice's main attack. Lightning Ballad '''is Cure Choice's main music attack. '''Thunder Chord is the main dual attack of Cure Choice and Cure Butterfly. Cure Chaos Upon cutting her ties to Sachika and receiving a Chaotic Link from Adohira, Kazumi joined the Dark Agonia under the alter ego Cure Chaos (キュアカオス Kyua Kaosu), representing confusion and disorder. Attacks Cure Chaos has, similarly to Cure Choice, the power of the electricity and music, but now powered by disorder and anger rather than music and peace. Chaos Notes '''is Cure Chaos' main attack. '''Agonious Lightning '''is one of Cure Chaos' attacks. Etymology '''Kazumi: kazu means "harmony" or "one", and mi can mean "beautiful" or "three". Ohara: o'' means "small" and ''hara means "field". Songs Kazumi's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ueno Chie, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume. * Electric Heartbeat * I'll Choose My Path Duets * Open My Eyes '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ueno Chie, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * '''Melody! Harmony! Memory! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ueno Chie, Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * '''The Future Will Be Bright (Along with the voice actresses for Murata Aimu and Rikimaru Yume) * 'Let's Be Friends! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika and Ueno Chie) * 'I'm Glad You're By My Side '(Along with the voice actress for Ariyoshi Sachika) * 'Bonded For Forever '(Along with the voice actress for Ariyoshi Sachika) Category:Main Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Villains Category:KaptainKoala Characters Category:Female Villains